Days of Boom: Chapter 24
Joseph Mierek XXIV 'The Battle for Disney World ' Angel and I walked down Hollywood Boulevard in Hollywood Studio's half looking for the bomb half trying to find a quick ride to go on. I knew this was a serious mission but I hadn't been here since I was a little kid and I was feeling nostalgic. I reached Mickey's 120ft magic hat and decided to try looking near the Tower of Terror ride when suddenly a loud siren went off. It was a warning siren for a hurricane. Tourists and people all around me began walking towards the emergency exits. "That's impossible." I thought. I raised my hand and felt the air around me...nothing. I mean there was supposed to be a pretty good storm next Tuesday but nothing worth raising an alarm. I looked at Angel who was sitting on my shoulder. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked. "It has to be Burning Sun." She said. "So what do we do now?" "We find them of course, kick butt, and force them to tell us where the bomb is." I said. We waited until everyone had exited the park. A record of 15 minutes. When the last family pulled their screaming toddler through the exits Angel transformed into an eagle and followed me into the sky. We flew over Echo lake, and around the perimeter until we could see the Earful tower. "Stop!" I screamed. Angel and I stopped mid air. "What!?" She yelled back. "Look." I pointed towards the tower. Two Burning Sun members stood near a door on the tower sniper rifles in hand. I extended my hand and clouds began to thicken around the tower then motioned Angel to follow me. We landed on the opposite side of the tower. Angel turned into an anaconda and went one way, and I went the other. I stayed close to the wall and approached the one guard. I waited and heard a muffled scream. The guard next to me turned and raised his gun. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around I knocked the sun right out of him. I looked over to the other guard and saw him also knocked out with Angel wrapped around him trying to swallow his head. "Angel!" I snapped at her. "Bad kitty!" She turned back into a cat and tilted her head. "What I'm hungry." I shook my head in frustration and pressed my ear to the door. I could hear a man barking orders at someone and another voice, a girl's voice, saying something back. "There, it's done." The girl said. "Good." The first voice responded and I heard a sword being drawn from a sheath. I sprang into action I pulled out one of my knives, set it to explode, and shoved it in the door crack. The explosion blasted the door open. I grabbed Changing Storm just in time to block a sword strike. The man stepped out and took another swing at me. I pointed my staff at him and a powerful jet of air sent him flying into Echo Lake. I walked inside the tower and found the girl who was talking to the guy I had just sent on Disney's newest ride sitting on the ground. She had black hair with a few blue highlights, and hazel eyes. She looked to be about my age but I could tell she was a few inches shorter than me Angel walked over and sat on her lap. A man was sitting on a chair with his back to a massive computer. He seemed to be in him mid-fifties, and bared a striking resemblance to Dan. The man cleared his throat and the girl looked up at him. The man looked at me and extended his hand. "Johnathan Teach, Disney Imagineer and Son of Hephaestus. Thank you for saving us." He said. I was a little shocked but I shook his hand. "Joseph Mierek, Son of Zeus." I said shaking his hand. "We know who you are." He said grimly. I was about to ask what he meant when I saw the monitors behind him. There were a couple dozen screens each showing different views of each park. "Grandpa," The girl said standing up and setting Angel on the ground. "Don't scare him, we're on the same side." She turned and extended her own hand to me. "Amberly Teach, Daughter of Hecate." I locked eyes with her and we stood there staring at each other for a moment. "So..." I began once Amber and I broke away. "What did Burning Sun want with you two?" John looked down at the ground with a look of shame on his face. Amber placed a hand on his shoulder then looked at me again. "My grandfather is the head Imagineer here at Disney. He found a way to bring things to life using his mechanical genius and my magic." She explained. My jaw hit the floor. "How do you..." I began. "It's actually pretty simple." Amber replied turning to the machine. "First we bring up some software from one of the Disney data bases, mainly from the Kingdom Hearts Series." A picture of Jiminy Cricket appeared on the screen. "Next we need physical matter." She pulled out a costume and placed it in a cylindrical chamber. "Lastly we transfer the data to the matter and add magic." With that she pressed a button and held up her hand, a symbol burned in front of the chamber and caused a bright light. I averted my eyes and when the light dimmed a 3" tall Jiminy Cricket stepped out. My jaw went through the floor as the character walked through the door and disappeared around the corner. "Ok." I said reeling in my jaw. "But I'm guessing Burning Sun wasn't having you create crickets." "No." John said finally finding his voice. "They forced us to create some of the worst characters ever dreamed up by Disney." He turned around and changed the views on the screens so they showed Typhoon Lagoon, Animal Kingdom, and Magic Kingdom. At Typhoon Lagoon I could see El standing at the edge of a large pool, sword in hand. The water in the pool began to boil and a massive figure rose from the pool. When the water fell away it reviled a thirty foot tall Urasal brandishing a glowing trident. I turned my attention to the screens showing Animal Kingdom. Dan was standing at the entrance to Dino Land. He was backing away from a pack of hyenas, about thirty in total. Leading the pack was a lion with dark fur and a black mane, Scar. Dan looked surprisingly healthier, nothing like staring down a pack of killer, blood thirsty, animals to kick you into shape. Finally I looked at the screens showing Magic Kingdom. Nolan stood on Main Street USA, in front of Cinderella's Castle. A tall slender figure stood on a raised platform. The figure was dressed in long black and red robes with a horn like head dress. In his hand he held a cobra shaped staff with fire spitting from it's mouth. Nolan looked wet and I realized he had gone to Splash Mountain. I waved that thought aside. I knew Nolan was tough, but even he would have trouble fighting Jafar. I took a step back from the computer, my heart started pounding. "If you sent those villains to fight my friends who did you send here?" John took a breath and changed the screens once again. The screens showed one big picture of Mickey's Hat. A bright green light hovered in front of the Hat, suddenly the light exploded into a column of green flames. Out of the flames stepped a figure dressed in black and purple robes, her face was green and horns sprouted from her head. She carried a scepter topped with a glowing green orb. Without a doubt it was Disney's #1 Villain Maleficent. I took a breath and walked to the edge of the tower. "Wait!" Amber called "Where are you going?" "I have to fight her or else she'll level this place." As I said it an explosion erupted on Hollywood Boulevard. "Then let me help you." She argued grabbing my wrist. I looked at her then at the machine and suddenly an idea formed in my head. "Maybe there is something you can do." I exclaimed. I quickly explained to her what I needed her and her grandfather to do. A smile spread across her face. "It'll work." She said "But we're gonna need time." "Just do the best you can." I replied. I looked into Amber's eyes and before I could react she quickly kissed me on the lips. "Come back alive hero." She said. And with that I heroically fell off the water tower. I plummeted for a few second before I caught myself mid air and flew to Hollywood Boulevard. I floated down to the ground twenty feet from Maleficent. I pulled out Changing Storm and Maleficent leveled her scepter at me. "You poor simple fool. Do you think you can defeat ME!? Me, the Mistress of ALL EVIL!" She yelled at me. I raised my staff and pointed it at her in return. "Well we'll just find out won't we. EAT VOLTAGE!" I screamed. Lightning erupted from both of our weapons and collide. The Battle for Disney World had begun! Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865